Heather Rivers
Heather Rivers is Kenny’s mother and a minor antagonist. She is a poor, single mother living in a messy home with her four children. History Background Heather gave birth to Kenny when she was 17 years old, and doesn’t know who his father is. She used to have a job, but was fired for being late and doing drugs on the job. So she applied for disability and uses that money and her childrens' Child Tax Benefits to buy drugs. Her youngest daughter, Maelynn, is implied to have some special needs that requires someone to care for her for most of the day, and Heather neglects to care for her. So Kenny took up the reins and tried to care for her the best he could at the expense of his education. Heather was also pregnant with her fifth child at some point, but she possibly miscarried/got an abortion. Heather has had many on and off boyfriends since Kenny was born. It is implied that Maelynn may not be Kenny's full sister. Her boyfriends have all been abusive with the exception of Tyson, the father of Maelynn who wants custody of her but he was not allowed because he once sold weed in the past. Later, Heather reunited with her boyfriend from high school Matt, who just got out of jail. When Matt moved in, things got worse at Kenny's house. Matt abused Kenny and his sisters while Heather wasn't looking. Their house was robbed again, and Heather also held a wild drug fuelled party when her kids were trying to sleep. Finally the breaking point came when one of Kenny's sisters came to Kenny and confided in him that Matt had molested them. Kenny flew into a rage and tried to stab Matt. The police were called and Matt blamed the attack on Kenny and got him arrested. Then when Kenny got out of the psych ward, Matt tried to kill him in his bedroom while on a coke bender. Then Kenny had enough of the ineptitude of the adults in his life and took his sisters away to hide at Harrison's house while Heather and Matt were out partying one evening. At Harrison's house Mr. Wright called the police to come help with Kenny's situation, and when Heather came back she arrived to find the police waiting for them. Matt was arrested and put back in prison. Heather was charged for 4 counts of Child Endangerment and Neglect and was sentenced to jail for 3 months. Kenny got emancipated from her at 16 years old and moved into an apartment by himself. CPS also came and presumably took her daughters away. It is unknown what became of Heather after her son moved away. Personality Heather is at least 33 years of age, but her personality is still reminiscent of a teenager. She has no job, wastes her meager welfare money on smokes, and once yelled at Kenny so badly he ran away from home. She seems to dislike her younger daughter Maelynn who was born with special needs and always leaves the child rearing to Kenny. Her Facebook is full of trashy selfies and photos of her drugs lying around. Appearance Heather dresses like a teenager, wearing ratty old hoodies all day and trashy T-shirts. She resembles her son in appearance since they both have red hair. She has two piercings on her eyebrow like her son, and various trashy tattoos all over her body. She also wears heavy makeup to cover her meth zits and premature age lines. Category:Female Category:Villains and Antagonists Category:The reboot Category:Parents